


devil town is colder in the summer time

by 800maki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/800maki/pseuds/800maki
Summary: title: devil town by cavetownthey are just kids should they really have to go through this?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	devil town is colder in the summer time

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3 
> 
> i have a drawing that im working that goes with this fic ill link it when its done  
> (pls lemme know if i need to add more tags im not smart)

It's been a year since tommy was exiled,  
Logstedshire has grown a lot there's more tents even though no one stays in them  
The only other person that was really in Logstedshire was Dream but he only came to destroy tommys belongings, it's not like he needed them, at least that's what Dream said, so Tommy stopped making amour. His clothes are completely fucked. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep since he was exiled, not like he could, I mean he lived in a tent for fucks sake. It got cold especially since all he had was a hole filled tshirt and some ratty old jeans. Ghostbur had given Tommy a jacket he had found in their old home, pogtopia. Tommy had been heastationt but he did eventually take it. His hair had grown quite long. I mean he didn't really have any way of cutting it, so it made sense. The only people that visited him were dream and ghostbur, he'd seen techno and philza maybe 2 or 3 times but he never talked to them. He had seen tubbo once. He hasn't seen him since and although he missed tubbo he started telling himself that tubbo didn't miss him. Didn't help that Tommy had lost his compass, he's pretty sure dream took it. What surprised Tommy was the fact that he wasn't dead yet. He tried to, well, end himself but he got stopped or pussied out everytime, he eventually gave up on that.

“I wonder if Tubbo’s still president?”


End file.
